


Souvenirs

by Amanuensis



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), WALL-E (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new planet is a nifty assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Age or Wizardry (ageorwizardry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/gifts).



This new planet is a nifty assignment. WALL-E can hardly believe his luck.

So much debris to be sifted through, so many fascinating gadgets and knick-knacks and gewgaws and mementos, all for his collection. There's a soft cloth replica of a bear, found in a small open vehicle. The vehicle has sturdy wheels but no motor, and the bar on the front is about the right size for pushing, so it was probably human powered. It's covered in striped blue canvas and is big enough to contain the bear and maybe something else about the same size. He wonders what it was for.

He loves the heavy, shiny silver disc he found in the remains of a small glass case. There used to be words on it and he can still make out a few of them, something about _valor_ and _honor_ and _victory_. It's attached to a long loop of ribbon, torn in places but almost as pretty as the disc.

There's one item he'd very much like to get at, but it's in a well-preserved building where he really doesn't have any business going. It's in another glass case, much much larger, and unbroken. He thinks it's metal; the straight shaft of it is long and slim and looks very sharp at the pointed end. The reproduction of the disembodied human arm holding it facinates him just as much; he'd take both the arm and the long pointy thing with him if he could. He shouldn't meddle, really, he shouldn't. But that's all right. There are plenty of other treats to be found.

WALL-E doesn't think he'll ever exhaust all the treasures on Caprica. He hums happily as he goes about the day's work.


End file.
